The goal of this project was to obtain preliminary evidence for the development of a nonhuman primate model of polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS). The 4 monkeys used for the experiment had cycled consistently over the previous 12 months (12 or 13 menses recorded, at regular intervals). They were provided with an intraovarian graft of genetically modified baby hamster kidney cells, encapsulated in a polymer of poly [acrylonitrile vinyl chloride, P(AN-VC)]. The surgical implants were performed as close to the first day of the new menses cycle as possible. Two of the monkeys received devices which contained NGF-secreting cells and two of the monkeys received control devices containing unmodified cells. The implants were 0.7 mm outside diameter and 7 mm long. Each monkey received two implants in each ovary. Following laparotomy to expose the ovaries, the implants were inserted into the ovary using a large bore needle and plunger (a suture in the ovarian capsule prevented migration of the device). Following implantation, all four monkeys continued to cycle and did so throughout the six month study; thus, the implants themselves did not affect normal ovarian function. The collected serum samples were assayed for ovarian steroids and luteinizing hormone. Of the steroids analyzed (estradiol, progesterone, testosterone and androstenedione), only androstenedione was elevated following the grafting of NGF producing cells; the other steroids remained constant. Luteinizing hormone levels were also elevated in the monkeys that received the NGF producing grafts. Androstenedione and LH are the two hormones most consistently linked with PCOS in humans. The ovarian morphology following grafting is still being assessed; however, initial observations suggest a possible increase in the number of follicular structures, again reminiscent of PCOS. Although further analysis of the data is necessary, preliminary evaluation suggests that an elevation of intraovarian N GF levels may be one of the components required to generate a nonhuman primate model of PCOS. FUNDING Center-supported project PUBLICATIONS None